This is a case study of a single, white male, 48 years old, who has a severe, life-threatening, zinc-induced copper deficiency. His copper levels in liver and plasma are remarkable low. His zinc levels in plasma and urine are remarkable high, in the area of zinc-treated Wilson's disease patients who are receiving 150 mg zinc/day (ten times the normal dietary intake). No known source of zinc has been found. This research study hopes to identify the source of zinc, to document the subject's disabilities, to try a treatment of 2-8 mg copper daily, and to document the results of this treatment.